Extinguishing of the Last Light
by kyjori
Summary: Grievous had been killed before Obi-Wan reached Utapau. He turned back and returned to the temple minutes after Anakin and his clones had left. How would Obi-Wan react to seeing Siri Tachi's Beheaded body and Bant dying in his arms? Dark Obi-Wan.
1. The End of an Era

AN: Obviously I had Siri Tachi not die earlier in the Clone Wars. When she died, it was the closest that Obi-Wan came to the darkside. I wanted to change things a bit… In this story General Grievous was taken care of so Obi-Wan returned to Coruscant and the Jedi Temple minutes after Anakin and the Clone troopers finished up. Would this have driven Obi-Wan to the darkside? Would this have changed the ending of the ROTS? I know my grammar is horrible like my other story, but this idea struck me. I have yet to see a proper Obi-Wan turning dark after the events of the massacre/destruction of the temple, and I wanted to attempt it. With only a handful of Jedi left in the world, how would a dark Obi-Wan handle the betrayal of Anakin? Read and find out, and please, point out errors so I can fix them =) I appreciate the reviews~~ Oh by the way, Siri Tachi and Obi-Wan loved each other but they both refused to act on it supposedly in the side stories. I am basing some of the information/interactions off of this fact (referenced on Wookiepedia).

Extinguishing of the Last Light

Chapter 1: The End of an Era

"General Kenobi," the radio squawked.

"Yes Commander?"

"General Grievous has just been killed," the voice replied.

Obi-Wan Kenobi let out a sigh of relief. _Thank the Force that that is taken care of._ He was only halfway to Utapau. Ever since he left Anakin in Coruscant, he felt a disturbance in the Force that indicated something terrible was going to happen. "Acknowledged Commander; do you have confirmation of his destruction?"

"Yes general, I am standing in front of his body right now."

"Great job Commander. Since our primary mission is over, please secure the body and head back to Coruscant. I will be heading back to relay the news to the Jedi Council. Please relay my congratulations to your men. Kenobi out." Obi-Wan immediately turned his Delta-7 fighter around and headed back home. He was only half a day out of Coruscant and was eager to return home…

* * *

><p>Darth Vader had just been sent to the Jedi temple to destroy the remaining Jedi. Followed by the famous 501st legion, he was laying siege to the temple. Most of the clones were entrenched on the perimeter, ensuring that no Jedi would escape the massacre. Inside the temple, Vader himself was entering the crèche. However, his path was blocked by two Jedi Knights. Siri Tachi and Bant Eerin both had their lightsaber hilts in their hand, and were extremely wary. They had seen Anakin Skywalker cut his way through Jedi to their position.<p>

"Anakin Skywalker! Why are you doing this to your own kind? What is the point of all the killing of innocent Jedi?" Demanded Siri Tachi.

"The Jedi are traitors to the Republic. They just tried to assassinate the Supreme Chancellor. They have been ordered to be destroyed!" Anakin's eyes were blazing with a yellow glint which overwhelmed all the blue that was previously in his eyes. "Stand aside and join the correct side. Are you loyal to this government, or will you choose to die by my saber? Are you two going to be traitors like the rest of the Jedi Order?"

"You were the one who said Palpatine was a Sith Lord. Master Shaak Ti told me that is what you told the council!" Siri exclaimed.

"How could you do this Anakin? You were Obi's padawan! Is he a traitor too? The man who raised and loved you?" Shouted Bant. _I can't believe the supposed 'Chosen One' is the one who has betrayed us all. Obi is going to be so devastated…_ "We are not going to betray our family! We will not let you murder these younglings like the others!" Siri had already signaled for the children to head into the room behind them while Bant was keeping Anakin occupied.

"So your deaths will be your answer, Jedi scum. So be it." Vader ignited his lightsaber, the blue light which lit the room in a blue hue. In response, Bant's green blade and Siri's violet one lit up, and the two readied themselves for the fierce battle.

Vader made the first move. He leapt into action and brought his blade down in a powerful downward swing upon Siri. Blue blade met violet as Siri was forced to use a two handed swing to block the swing. Bant quickly moved to intercept and attempted to stab where Vader was standing. He quickly broke contact with Siri and parried Bant's attack. Siri and Bant circled Vader in an attempt to distract him. Attacks were made from multiple angles and directions, which Forced Vader into a defensive position. Vader was quick though. He adapted smoothly and was soon able to release his own fearsome offense upon the pair of Jedi. He was swinging his blade at unbelievable speeds where he was able strike one of them with swing, spin his body around and would stab at the other, and throughout all his offense, he was able to bring his blade back to deflect attacks from either of his two foes.

The fight had broken out in full force. The three of them were in the throes of the Force. Vader was swinging powerfully, raining down strikes on the two Jedi. Siri was forced to revert to her best friend's favorite form, Soresu. Vader was relying on an aggressive Djem So which was fueled by his dark side. She dodged, parried, blocked and did everything she could to draw most of the attention to herself, and the action away from Bant. Bant was a healer, not a guardian, and it was visible in the fight. Vader was able to deflect and defend against all her attacks simply even when most of his attention was focused on Siri. In an attempt to distract Vader, Siri leapt over him in an attempt to pressure him from two sides. Bant meanwhile was occupying Vader with a sudden flurry of attacks. Slash, stabs, swings, and many other countless moves were rained upon Vader, but he was able to counter them all. Bant slashed horizontally in the hope to behead her foe, which was followed quickly by a diagonal slash, but Vader simply leaned back to avoid the 1st swing and met her final attack with his own blade. He was about to slip past Bant's defenses when Siri's attack came from behind. He quickly spun around to meet the oncoming swing, and the battle continued on. The movement of blades and bodies were constantly in motion, a dance of sorts between three figures fighting for their very survival.

Vader was getting impatient. The battle had dragged on longer than he expected it to. The two knights were holding up surprising well. _How can they still be standing against me? I'm the most powerful person and there is no way these weaklings should be able to defend against me for so long! They are both weaker by huge amounts! _His thoughts raged in his mind. Fueled by these negative emotions, he transferred more of it into the dark side of the force to fuel his attacks. His swings were getting more vicious and powerful. Siri and Bant were barely holding out against the newest onslaught of hate fueled attacks.

Siri had sweat dripping down her face. The tunic she was wearing was sticking to her body like a second skin. The battle outcome was inevitable in her mind. Both of them would fall to this traitor. _This is so infuriating. Where are the other masters? How are the Jedi falling like this? _Siri was almost crippled with sorrow at the situation. Her world was ending, and that wasn't the worst part. The most horrible thing was the fact that she would not even be able to say goodbye to her friends: Reeft, Garen, her old padawan Ferus Olin, and countless others. _I'll never see Obi-Wan again…_ This was as painful as a lightsaber piercing through her heart. _I love him. I love him and I can't even tell him before I die. _This was a bittersweet revelation for Siri, and it took all her effort to banish her thoughts. She tried to focus back on the immediate situation. With a Sith Lord in front of her, she should have been focused on the battle. Sadly, her heart just was not in it anymore. Her body was beginning to give out; the nicks, bruises, and small burns she had been gathering through the fight were wearing at her. Most importantly, she had felt her soul succumbing to the onslaught of painful revelations. She turned to Bant during a respite in the action. "Bant, this is a kriffing horrible end for us, but the one good thing is I am standing with a trusted friend in the end. I'm glad you are with me right now."

"Me too Siri." Bant had tears in her eyes. She too knew what lied in store for them. _I hope my friends are alive. Garen, Reeft and Obi. I hope this isn't the end for all of us. _She shed tears for the Jedi, the younglings and her friends whose status she knew not of.

Vader managed to move past Siri's defenses and swung his blade at an inhuman speed. Siri Tachi wasn't a Soresu master in the ways his old master Obi-Wan Kenobi was he noticed. Siri Tachi's head rolled off her neck, and slowly it fell at the rate of gravity before hitting the floor. Her body crumpled to the ground and her lightsaber flickered off.

Bant let out a shrill scream. "Siri no!" Anakin just smirked evilly at her. She recklessly went on the offense, but without focus, Vader quickly was able to take advantage of it. Bant had overextended in one of her swings, and he quickly responded by having a counter attack that slashed her from shoulder to hip. Bant collapsed due to the pain, and she was slowly bleeding out. Vader just brushed past her to the room full of younglings. She realized that his intentions: she was not dead because she would die eventually, but worst off, he was going to make her witness the murder of the younglings she and Siri had tried their best to defend. Bant sobbed uncontrollably in grief as she saw her friend's beheaded body on the ground and countless younglings that continued to fall under the weapon of an ex-ally that she had once looked up to.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan felt the pain in the Force. He felt countless souls crying out in terror as they joined the Force. His stomach churned and his mouth dried at the possibilities that could jolt these kinds of feelings. <em>Force, what is happening?<em> He was heading to the Jedi Temple as fast as his ship could take him. The disturbances had originated from the temple, and nobody was answering his hails to the Jedi Council. When he ran to the entrance, he immediately knew there was something horribly wrong. The Jedi guardians and a handful of padawans laid there unmoving with injuries from both lightsaber and blasters. He ran to the side of one of the bodies and checked for a pulse. Nothing. They were dead. He rushed inside to meet more corpses. These were his family and his friends. He recognized the padawans and a few of the knights. A sense of dread was overcoming him; his fear was radiating off him like waves.

His heart dropped when he saw Bant propped up against a wall. He immediately rushed to her side and noticed her chest was moving slightly. "Bant, Bant!" Obi-Wan called out as he reached her. "What happened to you?"

Bant strained to turn her face to him. She gave him a wide smile. "Oh Obi, I'm so glad I got to see you before I pass."

"Don't talk like that Bant. I will get you some help; you have to make it through this." Tears were streaming down his face. He had noticed the severity of the saber wound and was willing the facts away from his brain. "Who did this? Many of the wounds were caused by lightsabers..." Obi-Wan trailed off. He swept his head to take in the surroundings.

"No Obi! Don't look!" Bant tried to interrupt him from sweeping the room. It was too late. Obi-Wan's gaze stopped at where the body of Siri Tachi lay. Her neck was cauterized. Her head was a little distance away from her body and her lightsaber was deactivated but clenched in her dead hands.

"No… No… this can't be happening! Siri!" He was forced himself to look away and buried his face into his hands.

"Obi… please, look at me. I don't have much time left." Obi-Wan still refused to look up but she noticed that he was paying attention. "I love you Obi. You are like a brother to me and my best friend. Me and Siri tried to stop him from killing the younglings, but he was too much for us." Tears were moving down her face. "Please, take care of yourself alright?"

Obi-Wan looked up and hugged Bant to him. "Bant, my best friend, you know I love you too. Please don't leave me like this." He held onto her as gently as he could. "Who did this to you?"

"Oh Obi. I'll miss you…" Bant Eerin had taken her last breath. Obi-Wan felt her pass into the Force and he let out a blood curling scream. His best friend had just died to a lightsaber wound in his arms. The women he had loved secretly for all these years had been beheaded.

He held onto Bant for an unknown amount of time. The pain wrenched and ripped his part apart. He had just seen her less than a day ago, alive and cheerful. How did it turn out like this? _I need to find out how this happened. I need to find out who killed Siri, who killed Bant… _Obi-Wan headed with purpose to the security recordings. After he took a deep breath, he activates the holographic recordings. The images that greeted him struck him like a sledgehammer to his chest. Anakin Skywalker, his former padawan was entering the temple with clone troopers. They laid waste to all who opposed them, and in cold blood, murdered everyone they encountered. He saw the battle between Siri, Bant, and Anakin, and witnessed the murder of Siri. His heart seemed to have stopped beating in that moment, only to have it stabbed with a pain similar to when Qui-Gon died when he saw Bant fall to his former padawan. He was howling in pain by the end of the scene, only to witness him murder more younglings and Jedi. _Anakin, how could you! You were a brother to me, a son, and I did everything for you. How could you betray us like this? _His questions were soon answered when he noticed a dark robed Sith Lord enter the scene. Anakin immediately kneeled to him and bowed.

"The traitors have been taken care of, Lord Sidious"

"Good… Good… You have done well, my new apprentice. Do you feel your power growing?"

"Yes, my master."

"Now, Lord Vader, now go bring peace to the Empire."

Obi-Wan immediately turned off the hologram. He snatched the data chip and placed it into his pocket. Anger was seeping into Obi-Wan's soul. _Anakin has betrayed us all. No, not Anakin, it is Lord Vader. Vader will pay for his crimes, and I will be the one to make him pay._ He thought of Siri Tachi, Bant, and the younglings and nothing but righteous anger and rage flowed through his blood. He had to find this traitor to the Jedi order, and he was more than willing to make him pay in blood. _The women I love murdered and beheaded, my best friend dying in my hands, and the Jedi Temple destroyed. That is what he must atone for with his death. I will cast the killing stroke and end 'Chosen One'. I knew he was dangerous. Blasted Qui-Gon and his arrogance. He should never have been trained! He will pay though; he will pay for this treachery. _Obi-Wan knew the quickest way he would find this traitor: Padmé Amidala.


	2. Means to an End

AN: Obi-Wan is seriously out of character in this, but he just witnessed the decapitated body of the woman he once loved, and his best friend dying in his arms by his former padawan. Sorry for the late update but I am extremely busy with Pharmacy College Admission Tests that are just around the corner. Grammar is obviously not perfect. I don't have a beta, English is my second language, and I am a science major. Refer to chapter 1 Author's Notes for details on how this universe differs from canon.

Extinguishing of the Last Light

Chapter 2: Means to an End

C3PO was blasted into the wall with a Force Push before he could even begin to object as Obi-Wan stormed into Senator Amidala's apartment. Obi-Wan knew Anakin and the senator were closer than just friends. He had turned a blind eye to it to prevent Anakin from becoming even more rebellious than he already was, and he did not desire the Council to find out about it. The Force guided him here; it was the quickest way to his former padawan, but he was shocked when he stood in front of his friend.

Padmé Amidala and Obi-Wan have been friends since the Naboo Crisis. They had regularly commed each other, and kept in contact whenever they could. He was the wise friend who she could bounce ideas off him. Ever since the assassination attempt on her life, they had become closer. Due to time constraints of the Clone Wars, they have not had the time to see each other for many months. They approached each other for advice and were each other's confidante. But when he looked upon the pregnant belly of his so called friend, he felt betrayed once again by another trusted being in his life. _I trusted implicitly; obviously she did not. What kind of a friendship is this?_

"Is that Anakin's," he demanded, while he cut off anything Padmé could say.

She sheepishly averted her gaze from her closest friend's eyes. "Yes. I wanted to tell you Obi-Wan but…"

Obi-Wan snorted. "Apparently, I cannot be trusted enough with anything with a minute factor of importance." He shook his head in disgust. "I knew you two were closer than either of you let on, but Force Padmé, what the hell were you thinking? I kept my silence because I thought you were smart enough to protect both of yourselves from something like this. I guess this friendship wasn't what I envisioned it to be; nothing more than a sham if you can keep something this important that affects all of us from me."

"Obi, it's not like that!" Padmé pleaded. "It's just… I'm sorry." Tears were pooling on the edges of her deep brown eyes. She whispered in a confessional tone, "We're married."

"Where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked cooly.

"Why Obi-Wan, is something wrong? He was just here not too long ago saying the most horrible things. He said the Jedi were traitors. What's going on?"

"Jedi, the traitors?" Obi-Wan roared in outrage. "What kind of bantha shit is this? I just came from the temple Padmé. Everyone was murdered. Knights, healers, and even the younglings," he stated as he paced wildly. Emotions were rolling off him and it was palpable. "Your husband, my former padawan, destroyed the temple. He murdered everyone in it." Obi-Wan's eyes were blazing, and the grey was swirling in a stormy fashion. Hints of yellow were at the edges, threatening to encroach upon the grey-blue that the colors of his eyes usually held.

"No, no, that cannot be possible! Anakin is a good man. He wouldn't do this. There must be some kind of mistake," Padmé continued to babble on about his innocence when Obi-Wan cut her off.

Obi-Wan slammed his fist down on the coffee table between the two of them. "Wake up Padmé! Stop being a fool! Anakin is more than capable of doing this. He could lie to me in my face, someone who has mentored him for 19 years! There is also the fact that I saw him kill younglings and little babies! I have the security recordings!"

"He wouldn't do that! They must be faked, forged, or something!"

Obi-Wan grabbed Padmé by the arm. She winced at the pressure he was applying but she couldn't do anything in the state Obi-Wan was in. He dug in his pocket after he dragged Padmé to the holoimager. He jammed a data chip into the system and the images had begun to flow. Anakin was leading the clone troopers on the siege of the temple. He had just cut down the guardians when Obi-Wan began his running commentary. "That was Aralah Nooram and Walias Varm, guardians of the temple. I trained with them many times as a padawan when it came dueling with the lightsaber. I even introduced Anakin to them so he could gain valuable practice partners." Padmé stared in horror as her husband continued to kill the padawans and remaining Jedi at the entry hall. "These are people I consider family; people who considered Anakin family. And he rewards them all but murdering them without a second thought."

"This can't be happening…" Padmé trailed off as she tried to close her eyes to block the images.

"Stop being an idiot Padmé!" He yelled in her face. "Open your eyes. You do not get to hide from this. I had to watch this feed of your husband murdering like the scum he is and see the corpses first hand!" He flicked his hand upwards and forced her eyelids open with the use of the Force. "See that child? Her name was Ilya Yaris. I took care of her when I volunteered at the crèche since she was two. Whenever I would visit the temple, I would make sure to visit her. After the war, I was going to take her as a padawan, but your blasted husband just cut her down like cattle. See that boy your husband just slashed across the throat? That was her best friend Krasin Calad. You never saw one without the other; they were inseparable, and they would get into such mischief together." Angry tears streamed down Obi-Wan's face. He continued to describe everyone he recognized as the security feed kept playing. It added a new factor to the horror Padmé was witnessing visually as personal experiences were factored in with the horror of Anakin's actions.

Padmé was crying uncontrollably. Tears continued to streak down her face as Anakin chopped off a head of a blonde female that looked to be a Jedi Knight. "That was Siri Tachi. Did you know she was one of my best friends Padmé?" He asked solemnly. Then in the quietest of whispers which Padmé had to strain to hear, Obi-Wan admitted something she never expected from the ever steady Jedi. "I was in love with her once. When we were Padawans, we had fallen in love. Swimming, sparring, eating, meditating, we did everything witch each other. We laughed we cried, talked and yearned… but we decided that becoming full Jedis, we would serve a greater purpose than to ourselves. We broke it off and remained close friends…"

She couldn't believe it. _Obi-Wan was in love with someone? _He was the embodiment of the perfect Jedi who followed their ways so strictly all the time._ How could he have loved someone? I never expected this from him… _She remembered the childish crush she had on him during the ordeal with the Trade Federation. When she met him again in person after 10 years instead of just through comms through the holonet, he had been so professional and reserved in person. She knew he would never falter from the Jedi Code of forming attachments. They had a friendship that she cherished but she would never expect Obi-Wan to stray from the strict way of the Jedi. He was so dedicated to his duty…

She was interrupted from her thought process when Obi-Wan yielded his most inner desire out into the open. "I wish I told her I loved her. It isn't the same kind of love as when we were younger, but I cherished her as a person. She was an important person in my life… just like Bant was," he pointed to the female Mon Calamarian who Anakin had just viciously slashed. "She was even closer to me than Siri. We grew up together since the crèche; a sister all but in blood." Obi-Wan trailed off as he continued to stare into the holoimages as Anakin proceeded to cut down the younglings heartlessly.

The security feed eventually played to the point where Obi-Wan was recorded holding his dying friend in his arms as he was crouched down on his knees. The picture showed Obi-Wan as he rocked his friend Bant back and forth while tears dripped down his face on to his friend. "She died in my arms," Obi-Wan croaked out in a quiet voice.

Padmé had run out of tears but dry sobs continued to wrack her body. _How could Anakin do this? Murder with no remorse, betray the Jedi, and hurt Obi-Wan to this extent; what could have driven him to this point? _"Obi… I – I'm so sorry…" She tried to reach out to him to bring him into a hug, but he drew away from her.

"Where is Anakin? If you are my friend Padmé you will tell me." His eyes were firm once more as yellow, blue and grey swirled like mercury. She gathered from his piercing gaze that he was desperate for this information.

"Are you going to kill him?" She asked in a deathly quiet whisper.

Obi-Wan stared coldly at her. "Yes."

Padmé sobbed into her hands. "He's my husband, father of my children, and the person I love. I just find it impossible to believe he turned completely evil…"

He stood up abruptly and bellowed "Are you calling me a liar? Are you putting me on the same level as your delusional husband? That my words are just as meaningless as his false claims?"

"No, no, I didn't mean that! Obi, I just…"

"Just tell me where to find him Padmé"

She averted her gaze from his eyes and looked down at her hands. "I can't…"

"I guess you are a traitor too, just like your worthless husband." He pulled out his lightsaber and ignited his blade and the blue hue bathed the room. "So, what do we do now?" The hum of the saber was constant in the background and the occasional crackling sent a shiver of fear down Padmé's spine, but Obi-Wan continued regardless of what she was feeling. "I don't know if it will make up for it, but how does a trade sound? Your kriffing husband murdered hundreds of babies and younglings. Would the death of his own child make things right?"

Padmé's head whipped up from her hands to stare at Obi-Wan. Had she heard correctly? Obi-Wan was threatening her unborn child? She stared into his eyes and noticed the yellow back in full force, so similar to her husband earlier. The madness was clearly evident and his anger was rolling off him. He brought his lightsaber dangerously close to her stomach. All she could do was rigidly freeze instantly.

"This seems to be the only way to make him pay Padmé. His child dead just like all those who fell to his blade."

"Obi… please…"

"I'm giving you a choice Padmé. Someone has to pay for his crimes, and there is no way I am going to let him go scotch free." He challenged her with his eyes to doubt his position. "Tell me where he is or I will cut out your child," Obi-Wan stated in a tone that was dripping with malice.

Padmé just stared on in shock. _How did things come to this? Obi-Wan, how much are you hurting…_ She knew that he was in a tremendous amount of pain; she clearly observed it in his eyes. It was just like Anakin when he lost his mother, but unlike him, he hadn't gone on a mad rampage killing everything in sight. _He is just trying to right this incredible crime… maybe…_

"Obi-Wan… I know you are hurting. I can see it in your eyes." Her eyes met his in an unending stare. "If I show you where he is, could you let me try to talk to him first? I know he can be brought back without violence." _Well, I hope that is true. _Padmé knew she sounded more confident than she actually believed.

Obi-Wan saw his out. She had offered him an easy way to find his blasted target. He sensed it would be easier just to agree. The sooner she led him to the traitor, the sooner he would have his head. "Okay Padmé. But if it is dangerous at all for you, I am stepping in." _There, that's something she would expect me to say. _The lightsaber was turned off and the looming threat of violence inside the apartment dissipated.

Padmé walked with purpose over to her comm unit. "Captain Typho, will you prepare my personal cruiser for takeoff? No, it will be for Master Kenobi and myself only. Thank you." She motioned to Obi-Wan to follow her, and he did right after he put up his hood. Padmé noticed C3P0 lying o nthe floor against the wall, crushed as if he was destroyed with blunt trauma. She cringed at the thought of how enraged Obi-Wan must have been. _It could have been me, _she thought but then snorted; _it almost was._ She recalled his threat against her baby, and knew he was not someone to be trifled with. She had to try and save Anakin for both of the Jedi's sake. She glanced back at his eyes and saw that while the yellow in his eyes had receded compared to just a moment before, it was still firmly entrenched in the far edges of his stormy, blue-grey of his eyes.

***  
>Holy crap, sorry for the late update. I have been accepted into pharmacy school people! YAY! I can breathe a little easier, but until this term is done with, I am hard pressed for time to actually write stuff. It doesn't help that I keep getting distracted by other story ideas in my head. (I am embarking on a HPLOTR crossover, but have plans for Bourne Trilogy crossover with Alcatraz TV show, and hopefully an X-men 1st class crossover with Harry Potter. But I digress)

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it a decent length and proof read it to the best of my abilities. My writing for all my stories will probably pick back up in May when school is finished.


End file.
